


Boredom Levels Zero Percent [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baboon, Crack, Inspired by 'Tall Tales' ep of Supernatural, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve go on a date with hilariously destructive consequences. At least they are never bored. [podfic version; 10 mins]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom Levels Zero Percent [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boredom Levels Zero Percent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/829854) by [Buckysaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysaur/pseuds/Buckysaur). 



> And this is pretty much the first time I've recorded a straight up Avengers fic. Hope I did okay.

**Title** : [Boredom Levels Zero Percent](829854)

 **Author** : [Yentl](../users/Yentl/pseuds/Yentl)

 **Reader** : [Tenoko1](../users/Tenoko1)

 **Length** : 10 mins

 **Rating** : T

 **Fandom** : Avengers movie; inspired by Supernatural episode "Tall Tales" in S2.

 **Pairing/Characters:** Steve/Tony, Bruce Banner

 **Files** : [mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/?i8cwt5ty0g06qw4)l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?684cbb4jrry6e2k)


End file.
